Til Death Do Us Part
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: In Quinn's final moments there is nowhere that Rachel would rather be than at Quinn's side. Established Faberry relationship and Pezberry friendship.


_Author's Note: I don't have a clue where this story came from other than the fact that I was browsing the rq_meme on livejournal and something caught my attention. This is short and hopefully sweet. Please, review! Constructive Criticism is always appreciated._

* * *

"You know I'd understand," The blonde haired girl whispered softly as she turned her head to regard the girl sat at her side. "You don't have to be here, your life is out there, you belong out there."

"I belong with you." Rachel replied as gently as she could, tucking a strand of beautiful blonde hair behind the blonde girl's ear. "I'll be here with you until the time comes."

Quinn shook her head almost violently, trying to make the dark haired girl understand. "You don't have to." She growled, clenching her hands as tightly as she could, her fingernails pressing into her flesh. "It's not like anything is happening here, I'm just waiting to die."

"I hate it when you say it like that," Rachel sighed softly, curling her fingers around Quinn's jaw to force the girl to look into her eyes. "I know that there is no cure, I know that you don't have much time left Quinn, I've accepted that the best that I can but I will not leave you alone through your last days. I want you to live. I want you to fight. I want… I want to be with you for the rest of my life, but that can't happen then I want to be with you for the rest of your life."

The hazel-eyed girl chuckled softly, her chest heaving up and down as she struggled to breathe but her eyes locked with Rachel's own brown orbs happily. "I'd love for you to be with me for the rest of my life." The blonde haired girl sighed softly, lifting her hand to curl her fingers around the back of Rachel's neck, drawing the tanned girl towards her weakly. "Kiss me."

For a moment, Rachel didn't know what to do but then all thought left her mind and her lips pressed to Quinn's tightly, allowing her breath to flow into the blonde girl's mouth, sharing her love and desire. Their lips flowed together with a rhythm that showed that they had done this with one another before, Rachel's hands reaching up to cup Quinn's cheeks, her thumbs stroking the girl's soft flesh lightly. They kissed for minutes on end, Rachel's heartbeat hammering in her own ears as Quinn's pulse thundered loudly through the speakers of her heart monitor. Rachel could feel Quinn's lips growing cold underneath her own, she could hear the sound of her heart slowing down, but Quinn's hands only tugged her closer.

"I love you," The blonde haired girl whispered weakly into Rachel's mouth as she felt her body weakening. "Never forget that."

"I won't." Rachel promised gently, peppering kisses over Quinn's cheeks and forehead, smiling down at the weakened girl. "Sleep now baby, I'll join you later."

"You better," Quinn sighed, reaching upwards to kiss Rachel again lightly, allowing her mind to slip away into nothingness with her lips pressed against Rachel's mouth.

The dark haired girl's body shuddered violently as tears wracked her system, her forehead pressed against Quinn's flat stomach as she cried out her remorse. The girl had begged and cried for Quinn to be saved from her disease, but there weren't any doctors that could save her blonde haired lover. As it was, the blonde girl had managed to make it through most of her disease with her dignity intact.

"I love you Quinn Fabray." Rachel murmured gently, pressing her lips against her now cold lover's mouth, brushing her blonde hair away from her forehead before shifting away from her body towards the door.

Rachel's eyes remained on the ground as she stepped out into the hallway, tears running down her cheeks as she looked up into Santana's familiar brown orbs. "She's gone." The singer whimpered as she allowed her heartbreak to smash through her body, sobs tearing out of her lips as she collapsed into the Latina's caring arms.


End file.
